Full House Rises to the Planet of the Apes
by georgeff
Summary: When Laboratory Apes affected by an Experimental Drug Goes on a Rampage the Surviving Tanner Family members must Fight to Survive.


**Full House Rises to the Planet of the Apes**

 **When the Apes Revolt Eventually leads to Serious Trouble and Eventually a Worldwide Pandemic how will Stephanie cope with the Changes and loss of what she took for Granted when the rest of the Tanner Family may be all gone.**

 **Stephanies Science class was going to be taking a Field Trip to Gen** **-** **sys Laboratory.** **The Class Arrived and were Greeted by Will Rodman who led the Class on a Tour of the Gen-sys Facility. Stephanie, her Friend Gia and the rest of her class saw several Chimpanzee's in Cages and one with a Scarred face strapped to a Metal Table when it Suddenly got loose. "Stop Koba before he get's loose in the Hallways!" a Lab tech shouted. "Why?" another Lab Tech responded. "Because there's a Middle School Group on a Tour and they could get Hurt!" The Lab Tech said loudly, but Koba Managed to get in the Hallway lunging at Gia slamming her against the wall and knocking Stephanie and four other Students down before he was brought down by a Tranquilizer dart. "You should have had Koba more secured because now some of those kids are Hurt!" Will Shouted. "I'm Sorry Will, I should have known!" Jacob a Main Tech Person responded. "My Arm is Broken!" Gia Shouted. "You see Jacob, Koba Injured that girl very Badly!" Will said very Loudly. "Your going to have some explaining to do to the Parents of the Kids that Ape attacked," Stephanie's Teacher Mrs Corbin explained.**

 **Danny was called from work at the TV station to go to the Hospital. When Danny got there he was met by a Doctor. "Mr Tanner, your Daughter and five other kids were attacked by an Ape from Gen-sys Laboratory, your Daughter has a Concussion" The Doctor explained. "How could this happen?" Danny asked. "I can explain" Will Rodman said. "some of the Lab Tech's were very negligent in securing the Ape that attacked your Daughter and the other Students" Will told Danny. "Thanks to that dam ape my Daughter has a badly broken arm and a Concussion!" Gia's Mom cut in. "I don't blame you for being angry mam" Jacobs then said. "You need to take responsibility for that Ape Attacking those kids!" Danny said very Loudly. "I agree with him" Will responded. "You will be hearing from our Attorney!" Gia's Mom told Jacob's Loudly. "The School district will be filing a class action suit against your Laboratory" Mrs Corbin told Jacob's as well. "You'll also be paying for those kids medical bills after I notify the School District!" Mrs Corbin said.**

 **Nearly a week later when Stephanie and Gia got out of the Hospital Gen-sys Lab tech's were testing a new Drug called ALZ-113. When they were trying it on a Chimpanzee name Zira the plastic hose attached to the mask they were using to Administer the Drug broke when Koba got loose and pulled the mask away exposing the Lab Tech's. "We need to Quarantine this Facility" The head lab tech said. "Why should we do that?" one of the Lab Tech's asked. "Because we don't know if the ALZ-113 is safe for Humans, there could be a Pandemic if the Virus got loose" Another Lab tech responded. Somehow three of the Lab tech's slipped out and when Jacobs realized they were gone it was to late. Meanwhile back at the Tanner House Uncle Jessie was watching the News when a Story about the Gen-Sys accident got out, but by then the ALZ-113 was getting Spread around. "Jessie, what are we going to do?" Becky asked. "We have to keep Nicky and Alex home until this thing dies down" Becky said in a scared tone. "let's just hope it does" Jessie Responded as Danny Walked into the Living Room right around the time DJ came come. "Dad, some guy sneezed Blood on me and Kimmy when we were at the Mall" DJ told Danny when Will Rodman was being Interviewed and said if anyone gets Blood Sneezed on them they could be Infected by the ALZ-113 Virus. "Ohh no, that Guy that Sneezed on you and Kimmy may have gotten you both Infected" Danny told her as Stephanie and Michelle came in. "Girls, stay out of here, DJ may be really Sick!" Danny said somewhat loudly as Michelle and Stephanie quickly retreated back into the Kitchen. "I'm Really Sorry" DJ said in a sad tone. "That's OK DJ" Danny told her just as there was heavy knocking on the Door. Danny answered it and was Greeted by two Military Men. "Is this the Tanner Residence?" the Military Guy asked. "Yes Sir, this is the Tanner Residence. "Were with the US Military, we have reason to Believe that your Daughter DJ Tanner has been Infected with the ALZ-113 Virus, She'll need to come with us!" The Millitary Guy said. "Dad, please do something"DJ Pleaded with Danny. "I'm Sorry DJ, but this is for the best" Danny responded.**

 **DJ was then taken to a Military Medical Facility along with Kimmy and the Mall Patron who got Sneezed on to be put in Quaranteen. "Deej, I can't be Infected, I had my Flu Shot" Kimmy said. "I know Kimmy, but this Virus isn't like the Flu, it much more worse" DJ responded. Back at the Tanner Residence Danny was on the Phone with his Mom when she told him that an infected guy somehow got on a Plane and flew to her Hometown when Danny heard Military Guys in the background. "Mom, did this guy come anywhere near you?" Danny asked. "Not me, but the Guy sneezed on your Father at the Airport and then your Father sneezed on me" She told him when their call was cut short. Almost a week later Stephanie was in her Science Class when the sound of Apes Hooting was heard outside. The Class looked out the Window and saw several Apes Rampaging in the School's Courtyard. One Chimpanzee flung a Garbage can at the Window hitting Stephanie's Teacher. "Class, stay in here, who know's what those Apes are Capable doing" The Teacher said. Suddenly very Loud Hooting could be heard in the Hallways along with several kids screaming. Suddenly the classroom door was bashed open and several apes came in. Some were throwing desk's and computer monitors. Koba threw a Monitor at Gia knocking her out cold. Koba then picked her up and flung her out the Window. "Gia!" Stephanie shouted when an Ape lunged at her, but Micky blocked it's path only to have a desk slammed into her. Stephanie Managed to get out of the Class Room. She made it outside and saw Gia's Lifeless body along with several dead and Injured kids and faculty. Meanwhile at the ZOO Michele was on a Field trip with her class when several other Apes Rampaged and freed other Apes there. "Class, stay right behind me!" Michel's Teacher shouted. Stephanie managed to avoid the Apes and made it home. "Dad, Apes were at my School, one killed Gia!" Stephanie said in a Hysterical tone. "Stephanie calm down"Danny told her when the News came on. "Special Bulletin, several Apes have Broken out of Gen-sys Laboratory and are Rampaging throughout San Francisco, stay inside until the Military can get control of the situation" the Announcer said. "This just in several Apes have gotten loose at the San Francisco ZOO and have freed several Apes there" Oh no, Michele is at the ZOO with her Class" Jessie said. "Calm Down Jesse, I'm sure that she's OK" Becky said. The News Announcer then said that several of the Apes have made their way across the Golden Gate Bridge. Danny, Jessie, Becky and Stephanie were watching the News and saw the live Video of the Apes Rampage on the Bridge just as Michele got home. "Daddy, Apes went Bezerk at the ZOO" Michele said in a Scared tome just moment's before she Sneezed, but she didn't sneeze any Blood.**

 **Almost a week later Danny heard that DJ Died from the ALZ-113 which has been renamed the Simian Flu. Suddenly Michel sneezed on Danny, but this time she sneezed Blood. "Oh no, Michele has the Simian Flu"Danny said just as Jessie walked into the room with Blood sprayed on his Elvis Shirt. "Becky and Nicky and Alex have it to" Jessie said sadly. Danny, Jessie and Joey then Heard a lot of Commotion outside which was heard by several explosions. The Family rushed into the Living room and saw on the News that several Building were on fire and People were running all about. "Danny, I don't think that it's safe to be here, we better find a way out of San Francisco before it's to late" Joey said. "I don't think we should leave" Danny responded. "Why?" Joey asked. "Because a lot of us here are sick from the Simiam Flu, DJ and Kimmy Died from it, we would just be Spreading it around" Danny then said. "Well, I'm not staying around here, I need to leave" Joey responded. "Why don't you take Stephanie up North to San Rafael, it should be safe there" Danny told Joey. "Dad, what about you?" Stephanie asked. "Honey, were not going to make it, a least you and Joey will be OK" Danny told her as a tear ran down her face. Suddenly Danny heard Comet yelping in pain as he heard Apes in his Back yard. Danny began to rush outside, but Jessie stopped him. "Danny, Comet is probably dead" Jessie told him. Stephanie quickly packed her clothing and whatever she could pack in a very short time. Stephanie and Joey began to leave. As they drove they say several buildings burning and Panicked People running about. Stephanie then saw her School burning. As she and Joey approached the Golden gate Bridge they were stopped by the Military. "Me and this Girl are not sick from the Simian Flu, were just trying to get out, were heading to San Rafael" Joey told the Military Guy. They were then allowed to cross the Bridge. As they Approached San Rafael Several Apes Rampaged on several Cars Including Joey's Car. Stephanie managed to get out and lugged her bag to a Waiting CHP Officer, But Joey was Killed by crossfire from several Gunman Firing at other People. Stephanie finally made it to San Rafael, but the CHP car she was in was hit by Apes tossing Stones and flipped over. A Fireman pulled Stephanie out of the Car and got her to the Hospital which was Still functioning. Stephanie then blacked out.**

 **When Stephanie woke up she saw the Hospital which seemed to be in major Disrepair. Stephanie managed to walk very weekly, but was able to look at a Clock that was functioning and saw on the Clocks Calendar that Nearly ten years had passed. One of the Hospital Workers turned out to be Stephanie's friend Micky. "Stephanie, your awake" Micky said surprised. "What's happened to my Family?" Stephanie asked in a very weak voice. "They all died, but they left these for you, I've kept them safe for you" Micky told her handing her a Photo Album and a worn out looking letter. "Stephanie opened it and read it. "Dear Stephanie, by the time you read this letter Your Uncle Jessie, Aunt Becky, your Cousins Nicky and Alex and Your Sister Michele will already have died, but I want you to know that no matter what happens we'll always love you, take care and keep us in your Heart, Love Dad" Stephanie broke down crying when she realized that her entire family was Gone. "This must belong to you" Micky said bringing Stephanie's Gym bag which now looked somewhat worn. Some of her clothing and her other things were still there. "I can't stay here, I'v got to get back to San Francisco" Stephanie told Micky. "Steph, San Francisco is almost destroyed, why would you want to go back?" Micky asked. "Maybe some of my Family may still be Alive" Stephanie responded. "OK, here's a Bicycle you can use" Micky said as another Hospital Worker wheeled a Bicycle over. "Good Luck Stephanie, if you want to stay with us here's were I live" Micky said handing her a Piece of Paper with her address on it. Stephanie then rode down a small trail behind some hills. Stephanie saw a Sign that said 'Muir Woods with an Arrow pointing left. Stephanie rode down the trail and came upon a main Road with rusted out Vehicles and the Remains of a 76 Gas Station.**

 **Stephanie continued down the Trail when She came upon several Apes that appeared to have Intelligence. Suddenly she heard really loud Hooting and got back on her Bike and Quickly rode down the Road, but her path was Suddenly blocked by several Apes who appeared to be standing upright. Koba came forward with a look of anger. "Your that damb Ape who broke Gia's Arm and then later threw her out the Window!" Stephanie yelled picking up a Ski pole she found on a rusted up Ford Arostar. "You want to fight young Human! Koba Yelled as he Approached Stephanie. Koba got ready to swing a Spear at Stephanie. "No!" Yelled a Familiar looking Ape shouted approaching. "Your Ceaser, I recognized you from that Lab my Class Visited" She told Ceaser. "Where's your Family?" Ceaser asked. Their all dead, but I'm hoping some of them may still be Alive" Stephanie told Ceaser. "Koba should pay for what he did to that Human Girls Friend" Shouted Ceasers Friend Rocket. Stephanie went with Ceaser back to his Village. "Stephanie!" Shouted a somewhat familiar voice. Stephanie recognized it as Michele. Michele was lead to Stephanie by Ceasers Wife Cornilia. Michele was now Seventeen and Stephanie was now twenty two. "Steph" Shouted Jessie . Stephanie's Uncle Jessie was OK to. Apparently he never had the Simian Flu. All the other members of the Tanner Family were gone. Other People not affected by the Simian Flu were living with the Apes. Koba was Banished from the Group and the Killed by a Grizzly Bear.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Almost ten years Later Stephanie, Michele, Jessie and the other People Died from a Different Flu Virus that the Apes were Immune to. Micky and other People from the Hospital Died as well. The Apes would live on Teaching Younger generations of Apes the things Stephanie, Michele and Jessie taught them.**


End file.
